Kisa the Danger Dog
Kisa the Danger Dog is a fan made episode written by Magic-is-cute, Disneydude15, CartoonLover, and Rigsrigsrigs10918. Premise The Heroes meet a dog named Kisa who wants to join the Pound Puppies, but what the heroes don't know is that Kisa is secretly working for Kaptain Kid Stoneheart to spy on the them. However, after meeting the heros Kisa wants to reform. Plot Part 1 (Tori is watching TV in her house, when Bright Eyes walks in holding two dresses.) Bright Eyes: Tori, which dress looks better, the red one or the pink one? Tori: Why do you need to wear a fancy dress? Bright Eyes: For tonight's adoption party. Tori: What's an adoption party? Bright Eyes: It's when we host a party in honor of the ten millionth adoption earlier today. Tori: Ten million adoptions. Well, this pound's on the ball lately. Bright Eyes: It certainly has, Tori. Are you excited? Tori: Yep. I think you look pretty in the red one. Bright Eyes: Ok. Thank you, Tori. Tori: You're welcome. (Meanwhile, a Water Spaniel walks up to the Pound Building. She sees Gamma.) Water Spaniel: Pardon me, mister, but is this Holly's Puppy Pound? Gamma: Well, the Potala Palace it's not. (Notices the water spaniel, scowling) Well, well, Kisa May. We meet again. Kisa: Mr. Gamma? Gamma: Still working for that swashbuckling scumbag, aren't you? I still haven't forgotten the incident at Chicago Ridge. Kisa: But, Mr. Gamma, I've come here to change. Gamma: Sure you have. Kisa: Please give me a second chance, Mr. Gamma. (Gamma claps slowly.) Gamma: (Sarcastically) Bravo. Encore. You should be an actress. (Normally) Please. How stupid do you think I am to fall for that? (Holly and Cooler enter. Gamma takes out his taffy apple and starts to eat it.) Gamma: Holly, Cooler, I'm glad you two are here. (Holly and Cooler notice Kisa.) Cooler: Who's your palerooni? Gamma: She is Kisa May and she's no friend of mine. Cooler: Why is that, Gamma? Gamma: Well, take one good look at her with that tacky one piece jumpsuit of hers. Can you see how deceitful she looks? (Holly and Cooler examine Kisa closely.) Gamma: In addition, she's a double agent for Kaptain Kid Stoneheart. I have her records proving it. (Gamma pulls out a folder from his pocket.) Gamma: Inside this folder is evidence. She was arrested seven years ago for armed robbery at a local pet shop in Chicago Ridge, Illinois. Is this the kind of dog you would let join the Pound Puppies? (Kisa then goes up to Gamma and gets tears in her eyes. Her lips are quivering and she is whimpering.) Gamma: Not going to work. (Kisa then lies on her back and playfully juggles a ball with her feet. Gamma turns his head away and continues to eat his taffy apple.) Gamma: See how pathetic she's acting? Kisa: I didn't want to be a double agent for Kaptain Kid anymore. Gamma: Yeah, right. You'd do anything for a dog biscuit and some squeaky toys. (To Holly and Cooler) I wouldn't trust her if I were you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go help prepare for the adoption party tonight. (Gamma leaves. Kisa juggles the ball with her feet again. Holly and Cooler turn to each other with confused looks on their faces.) Kisa: I have no intention on causing trouble at your puppy pound. I want to reform. (TJ enters.) TJ: Hey, what's up? (TJ sees Kisa juggling the ball with her feet and smiles warmly.) TJ: Aw! She's so cute! (TJ picks up Kisa and cradles her like a baby.) TJ: What's your name? Kisa: My name is Kisa May. TJ: What a nice name. (TJ scratches Kisa's stomach and Kisa yawns.) TJ: Aw. You must be very tired. Kisa: Yes. I guess so. TJ: I'll tell you what, how would you like me to adopt you? Kisa: Why that sounds heavenly! (Kisa hugs TJ.) TJ: Holly, can I adopt Kisa? She's very adorable. Holly: Ok, I don't see why not. TJ: Thank you so much, Holly! Kisa: I'm so happy, I could have lunch at the Puppy Power Cafe with my new owner! (TJ and Kisa head to the Puppy Power Cafe.) Cooler: I think we better keep an eye on Kisa just in case, what do you think? Holly: I agree. You'll never know what Kisa is up to. (At the Puppy Power Cafe, Marcus, Momo, Elaine, and Violet are eating lunch.TJ and Kisa enter. Marcus notices Kisa.) Marcus: Who's your friend, soldier? TJ: This my new pet, Kisa. (Smiling at Kisa) Isn't she adorable? (Violet, Momo, and Elaine notice them as well.) Kisa: I'm very happy to meet all of you. (Gamma enters. He groans.) Gamma: (Addressing Kisa) You again. You got some nerve to show up here in the cafe. I was going to have a cup of coffee here. TJ: Hey, back off! Marcus: Yeah! Can't you see how cute she is? (Kisa takes out a ball.) Kisa: Please play with me. Gamma: There you go again, putting on that stupid act of yours. (Kisa tearfully hugs TJ.) TJ: Leave her alone! (To Kisa) Come on, Kisa. Let's go set up for the adoption party tonight. (TJ and Kisa leave.) Marcus: Now look what you did. You hurt Kisa's feelings! Gamma: She's a double agent, idiot! She could be spying on us! (Marcus picks up Momo.) Marcus: Well, Momo and I beg to differ. (Later, everyone is getting prepared for the adoption party. TJ combs Nose Marie's hair while Beamer is giving Kisa a pedicure.) TJ: You're going to look very nice for the adoption party tonight. Kisa: Thank you for grooming me, but you don't have to do it. Beamer: Well, believe me, Kisa, you will look very pretty at the party tonight. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:Fan made episodes introducing new characters Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes starring Kisa Category:Fan made episodes starring TJ